wikibiofandomcom-20200213-history
Moshe Flam
Moshe Flam - convicted predator? - NOT. The ease of false web accusations allows a nut case to take revenge for being saved from suicide. Moshe Flam (Feb 21, 1964, Brooklyn NY, USA ) aka 'pashute' creator of this wiki and a wikiped with the same username. Currently lives in Bet Shemesh. Moshe Flam falsely accused - The Mannuval saga from March 2016 In 2014, Moshe Flam was falsely accused of being a "child predator" after Flam thwarted a person (we'll call him MPM) to murder MPM's former employer. See here: Public Announcement: Moshe Flam a Victim of Character Assassination (Magen Child Protection Agency website) Three years earlier MPM had received Flam's assistance in finding a job with Flam's friend, the owner of an engineering company. MPM was subsequently fired from the job (but paid a full months salary for a week's work), and immediately began harassing and threatening the engineer friend and his family with murder and rape, focusing on the engineer's disabled minor-aged young daughter. For a short while, MPM continued contact with Flam who hoped that through discussion MPM may change his conduct or accept treatment, especially in light of MPM's occasional suicidal remarks. During these discussions, MPM warned Flam of the possible shady business conduct of Miriam (Mimi) Moskowitz, the wife of the person who had introduced MPM to Flam. Moskowitz had told Flam that MPM had only a slight behavioral challenge, and had asked Flam to help MPM. The Moskowitzes had an elaborate plan for assisting MPM in various ways, to be paid for by his very rich family, part of which included finding him a job and residence. After Flam clarified to MPM that he had no part in the Moskowitz's money dealings, MPM broke off contact, and began studying for his Ph.D., at the Technion Institute in Haifa, and working for a firm in the north of Israel. Then one night in early 2014, Flam received a nightly call from MPM in which MPM stated that he shortly intended to murder the engineer that hired and fired him, murder the engineer's family, and the Moskowitzes with their family, and that MPM's mental illness will cover for any due punishment or consequences, so he is not afraid of the police. Flam immediately contacted the police with this information. MPM was arrested, interrogated, and freed on the condition that he would not contact Flam. MPM immediately began threatening and harassing Flam and his family with murder and rape, including explicit threatening voice messages and SMS messages from MPM's identified cellular phone. Flam later learned that all this time, MPM had continued his harassment and threat campaign against the engineer and against various others including the Moskowitzes, with similar means, but that those attacks included self-identified fax messages, one which stated that he actually attempted murdering the engineer but that the engineer had moved, so he will continue searching for him. At one point, MPM's threats included voice messages and a fax which stated the fact that his former psychiatrist Irena Fellalo was dead and included threats to someone MPM had perceived as the chief psychiatrist in the Haifa region. The psychiatrist was notified, and following his complaint, MPM was arrested, institutionalized, treated medically and immediately released (on condition that he does not return to threaten the psychiatrist). MPM of course relentlessly continued his harassment of Flam and the others, and at the same time began preparing a larger internet campaign against his perceived "enemies". It was at this point that someone at the police told Flam about their slightly more serious response to harassment and threats only following a court restriction, which Flam immediately obtained. For several months, MPM gathered details and contacts of friends, family, business contacts, internet groups and internet activity, of all those he intended to attack, and anyone who ever may have had contact with them. He created alias accounts on various social networks, and also used his personal account to befriend thousands of people and hundreds of internet groups. He was only slowed down by the social networks temporary close-downs of his accounts following his suspicious activity, but he always renewed them shortly after his account was restored. He began an attack on the Moskowitzes, using the alias Perry Machenbaum - a name referring to his actual identity, and using an image ripped off from a Jewish wedding website (of a young groom who had recently recuperated from cancer), distorting the content of links from websites mostly about regular business disputes and depicting them with wildly untrue allegations (for example, he claimed Reuven "ran over a plaintiff" quoting a link from a court case about compensation for a car accident). August 2015 update about this Using this alias he also contacted Flam's family and friends including an attempt to contact Flam's daughter of minor age, who he had threatened earlier with rape. Flam reported this to the police. Two months later, on a Friday, two hours before the Jewish Sabbath, he released a similar attack, this time against Flam. MPM had forged a false legal document by attaching Flam's identification from his court restriction order, to an authentic legal document about one Ze'ev Boidek's actual pedophilia through the web. This time, MPM used the alias Heshy Frank - a private "holocaust joke" of his. - On his Facebook page, he had been supporting Neo-Nazi rhetoric and groups while promoting terrorism, rape, and pedophilia. He later "explained" this in court and on recorded phone discussions as a result of his being "falsely arrested" by this "shitty little country" leading to his "anti-Zionism". The image he used for the forged document attack was from the same Jewish wedding website. The police were slow to respond. Meanwhile, MPM went on a rampage phone-call campaign contacting many people who might be somehow connected with the Flams or the Moskowitzes, harassing them, defaming Flam, and threatening to continue with better attacks, this time learning from the past, in a way which would not trace back to him. Several (brave) friends of Flam filed a police complaint and some received a restricting court order based on MPM's acceptance. During the court discussion, and on recorded phone calls, MPM admitted to being the source of the fake document and false allegations, claiming that his own actions were legal, but that the fax threatening the psychiatrist had been forged against him and that he himself was previously arrested due to being framed with false allegations. Another month passed and MPM was invited to a court discussion for his restriction from the Moskowitz family. Early in the morning he called both Flam and Moskowitz and left them messages threatening to kill them that day. The local police were alerted, but he later sent a fax from Haifa that he is "happy not to participate" in the court discussion. MPM was later arrested and again immediately released. Flam discovered that prior to the morning attack MPM had re-contacted several of the people he was restricted from contacting, and harassed them. This information was relayed to the police. MPM, still under police investigation, has opened several new web aliases, one of which was the facebook alias Moshe Peretz, with his actual image. He is again gathering contacts and befriending web groups of hundreds of people who have some contact with Flam or his immediate family, especially if it is a second-degree connection, through the social networks. His actual Facebook page goes on and off, along with his alias pages. When it's up, his original page shows profanity and violence. ------- August 2015 update: MPM has posted a warning about the Moskowitzes on facebook. MPM's allegations are wildly untrue, although based on authentic links, depicted in a clearly wrong manner, and mostly about regular tax or business disputes. MPM was under a court ruling prohibiting him from contacting or harassing the Moskowitz family. ----- Even if in fact the Moskowitzes business conduct was questionable, that of course does not permit MPM's violent behavior, sexual harassment of little girls, threats of murder and continued harassment of large groups of people. It seems from his posts on Facebook, that MPM's support of Neo-Nazism and rape did not follow and are not the outcome of his acquaintance with the Moskowitzes, but have rather been his chosen view on life, perhaps even before he met them. ----- September 2015 update It has been brought to my attention that MPM has now been on a rampage of major death-threat and harassment attacks, threatening by phone, in person and via the internet, many people who in some way or another have anything to do with the Moskowitzes or with his case. He has been harassing, stalking and contacting single women with false identities. He has resumed threatening the Flam's life. He has moved to the Beersheba area, but possibly has a residence in Bet Shemesh by his mother or sister. ----------- End of February and Beginning of April 2016 updates MPM or someone assisting him has put death threatening letters in the mailboxes of many families, most of which filed complaints to the police and requested a slow-coming restriction order against MPM. To date, more than a month later, in April, MPM continues to post his accusations against the Moskowitzes, undaunted by any police action. He is also creating more aliases on the web, some with his own name but depicting himself as holding a different personality: e.g. Haredi, pro-Israel etc. some perhaps impersonating his "enemies" or their family (under police investigation). In many of his aliases he has befriended "pedophile hunters" such as Nuchem Rosenberg or Shmarya from failedmessaia.com, and in a phone call with the Magen organization he said he intended to create further attacks with false sexual allegations against others. (Example of MPM's postings against the Moskowitz family, still on the web) From the recent threat letters it appears there's another issue on MPM's "agenda". MPM's mother had donated her kidney. The Kidney receiver, also from Bet Shemesh, made a "kiddush" a community meal where he gave thanks for his recovery and introduced MPM's mother to the community. It turns out that MPM or his mother feel she was somehow falsely lead to give her kidney, and that they believe money was involved. The facts are as follows (as far as I was able to piece them together): A single person joined the synagogue where the Moskowitzes pray regularly. He became the prayer coordinator (Gabbai). This person had a critical need for a kidney. According to the Moskowitzes, MPM's mother, an elderly single woman, and a medical doctor too, at a community meal (perhaps while visiting the Moskowitzes?) told about her wish to meet a man for marriage and was pointed to the person in that context. The two met, and he told her about his kidney. The mother moved to Bet Shemesh and gave him her kidney. He susequently got married and moved to a different community in the town. In several letters (which MPM currently denies that he wrote or distributed) MPM accused several rabbis in the city and others that they had somehow received money for the kidney or decieved MPM's mother in some way. ---------- March 2016 update Flam writing: I have recently closely reviewed the allegations against the Moskowitzes. None of the allegations come close to the way they were depicted in the News, and definitely not to the wild false accusations that MPM concludes about the supplied links. There may still be doubt as to their business conduct, but just at least, if not a greater doubt, should be given to MPM's post or the people in line with it. Following this through, I have corrected what I formerly wrote. ---------- May 2016 update MPM is now wanted for investigation by the Israeli police. He has been avoiding them and not seen at his last listed residence in Be'er Sheva. MPM, under an Israeli court restriction order not to contact or harass Flam directly or indirectly, has posted comments on Flam's youtube posts, with the usual allegations against the Moskowitzes, first using one of his false aliases then using his actual name in a Google (Youtube) account. ___________________________________________________________________________ March 2019 update For over a year now since February 2018 MPM was called to court for forging the legal document supposedly about Flam. At first he attempted dodging the law after moving to a town near Tel Aviv, but came to court, and, after many delays, was sent to a psychiatric assessment and found to be not capable of standing in court and not liable for his actions. He was given two years of forced treatment, without being hospitalized. His computer has not been searched, and the false allegations are still up on the internet to date. Preceding the court sessions, obviously according to the advice from his lawyer, he has removed his old known users on social media and most of his activity with the old false names from the internet. Flam had asked that MPM be heard by the authorities seriously, so he could end the quarrel with those who according to him owe him money and abused his illness to gain, in a peaceful way, using the media and the authorities rather than going on a rampage attack, hurting anyone who he happens to set an eye on, or who wishes him good. There is hope that this will happen during his treatment, but at the end of the court session, MPM told Flam that he was in the midst of a new and better attack on another individual, who he claimed was a con artist. Category:Person Category: Jewish Category:Alive